


Stitches

by rin_nyoom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Danger, Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin_nyoom/pseuds/rin_nyoom
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was a mormal high school student. Until he met and fell in love with a deliquent. A deliquent who ruined his life? Or did he save it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since the last time I attempted to write a fanfic. This idea has been stuck in my head for so long.. Please be kind and bear with me!

Tsukishima opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_

He squinted his eyes at the brightness of the room. He blinked slowly, trying to adjust his vision but he couldn't see clearly either way so it didn't weird him out as much. He looked around, a big frown displayed on his features. So white and silent. Was he in a hospital or something? "Ugh.." His voice came out dry and hoarse as if he hadn't for a while and he really didn't. "Tsukki?" A voice was heard from the side. The blond male squinted even more, turning to face the source of the voice, unable to get a clear view of the person who had called out for him. Who would even be calling for him? Or why? "Are you awake?" There was the voice again and the bed he was laying on sank on the side as the person who called his name sat there. Now Tsukishima could have an actual look at the person. "Yamaguchi." He spoke softly, the other male beaming blissfully. "Hey, hey~ How are you feeling?" How was he feeling really... He had no idea. "Where am I?" He questioned, not bothering to reply to his friend's question. Not wanting to be rude or anything, he didn't really know how he felt either way.

Yamaguchi's face fell. "You don't remember?" The freckled brunet bit on his lower lip, not knowing if it would be okay to remind Tsukishima of how he ended up in the hospital or not. The doctor had indeed mentioned that post traumatic stress could lead to temporary memory loss, mostly about things concerning the accident. The blond frowned and turned his gaze away. What should he remember? Apparently from the other's tone and behaviour he really was at a hospital but why? What was there to remember?

"Yamaguchi." A voice came from the door frame before another figure walked inside the room. That voice... Tsukishima remembered that voice. It was his older brother's voice. "Akiteru.." He murmured softly after feeling his brother's touch on his arm. "Kei.. How are you feeling?" His voice was unnaturally soft, it gave Tsukishima the chills. "I am fine. Tsk." He rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from bothe males in the room. "You worried me there, little brother. What got into you anyway? He wasn't even worth it saving." At that Yamaguchi shrieked, Akiteru looking at him in confusion. "He...?" Tsukishima questioned, Akiteru turning red in pure awkwardness. "Who he? Saving? What the hell happened?" He was now starting to sound irritated. Why couldn't he remember? What happened? "Don't pressure yourself! The doctor said it's normal not to remember." Yamaguchi sounded way too concerned. As if trying to remember what happened would kill Tsukishima or something. 

Right at that moment the doctors came in and the two of them left the room, leaving the doctors take care of Tsukishima. "Do you think he will remember?" Akiteru asked, looking at Yamaguchi. The brunet shrugged lightly, a frown visible on his usually calm expression. "I don't know.. He will eventually, but it will take some time." Akiteru nodded his head and frowned as well. "Did he.. Visit at all?" Yamaguchi ahook his head and heaved a long sigh. "No. But Bokuto-san came. He shoo-ed me and spent the night here instead." Akiteru smiled at that lightly. "Oh, is that so?" 

Tsukishima looked at the doctors, his frown more than obvious. They asked trivial questions. If he remembered his name, the two people who were in the room a moment ago. He did say he didn't remember how he ended up in the hospital. "Mm.. Yes. I must say this is normal. You were shot four times. Thankfully none of the shots harmed any major internal organs, but you lost lots of blood." Tsukishima's frowned deepened. Shot? 

Seconds later he was in a shock. His breath hitching, his body shuddering violently. The doctors immediately leant over him, checking his heart beat and blood pressure, doing everything possible to calm the boy down. "Take it easy.." Came the voice of one of the nurses. Tsukishima felt sick and used his hand to cover his mouth, his whole body trembling. He had fell in a post-traumatic shock, the doctor's description apparently unlocking a part of his memories. They had to inject him with a calming medicine before he passed out or had a heart attack. 

They exited the room after Tsukishima had fallen asleep, Akiteru almost jumping at them. "How is he? I think I heard him scream.." The nurses walked away, leaving the two doctors asigned on Tsukishima to explain. "I might have accidentally forced the memory of the accident back on him and he went into shock. He is asleep now but he might go into shock again after waking up. You shall be cautious at all times." The other doctor continued after that. "We also used another pack of blood. Someone named... Kuroo Tetsurou(let's pretend they have the same blood type ok), if I am not mistaken, gave two packs early this morming but requested the patient knows nothing about it." Akiteru felt rage boil inside him but Yamaguchi's hand on his shoulder calmed him down a bit.  
  
_Damn him for ruining my brother.. Damn you, Kuroo Tetsurou._ Akiteru thought to himself.  
  
He had though calmed down a bit. **For now**..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg y'all.. I never expected to get this much attention so quickly. Therefore, I shall reward you with the next chapter. I was originally going to take a while since I am kind of busy these days. But I'll be stealing some time to write this.

Akiteru and Yamaguchi entered the room again, the blond heaving a sigh at the sight of his brother. Seeing him be like that really made him feel bad. But he knew Kei was strong at that he would recover in no time. Or at least he would make sure nobody worries about him.

 

_That's Kei for you_..

 

"Hey, hey, hey~~" Bokuto nearly shouted, earning a smack by Akaashi. "Akaashi!" He cried out, sulking like a little kid. Akiteru raised an eyebrow. He had seen Bokuto before but he never thought the man was  **that** childish after all. The two men stepped closer to the bed, Bokuto's expression falling at the sight of Tsukishima being asleep. "How is he doing?" Akaashi was the one to speak, looking at the two males who had already been in the room. "Better, better." Yamaguchi nodded and flashed a small smile. "He woke up some time ago. But the doctors accidentally made him go into shock and now he is asleep again." Akaashi nodded, staring at the black and white haired male with the side of his eyes. He knew the other hadn't heard a thing since he seemed oh-so-miserable while looking at the blond boy. "Bokuto-san." As if his voice was an alarm clock, Bokuto turned to him, blilnking blankly. Akaashi had to repeat the situation to him so the man could get out of his "emo" phase.

 

"You shouldn't really worry. We will be here." Akaashi nodded his head but both Yamaguchi and Akiteru refused. "Bokuto-san spent the night here. I can't let him stay again. He should be resting." The freckled brunet insisted but the white and black haired man shook his head. "I am fine. It is the least I can do..." He trailed off. He wasn't as "out of this world" as most people thought upon meeting him for the first time. In fact, Bokuto felt guilty himself for the situation even though he was not to blame. "No. I cannot accept this either." Akiteru shot up. "You have already spent this much time with him. It is not your fault he is here." Bokuto started to sulk again despite Akaashi's attempt to stop him from doing so. "But... I want to be here when he wakes up!" He almost cried out like a little baby, Tsukishima grunting lowly. Apparently his loud voice had managed to awake the boy even though he was put to sleep by a medicine. "What's going on..?" Tsukishima growned a little, blinking a few times to attempt and clear his vision.

 

"Tsukki!" Bokuto exclaimed, throwing himself at the blond boy without realising the other still had open wounds on his body. Tsukishima winced loudly, Akiteru pulling the other male away from his brother. "Bokuto-san!" The blond boy sounded rather upset but his pain didn't allow him to throw a mean remark as he really wanted to. He could feel it clearly now. Shoulder, right side of the torso, and two a little lower but he was starting to feel numb and couldn't place the other two places he was shot at. "I told him not to get you along.." Bokuto murmured softly, completely oblivious to the fact that Tsukishima didn't remember what happened. "What..?" He tirned his head to the source of the voice, unable to see clearly without his glasses despite the other not being that far away. 

 

_Him... But who is he? Who took me along and where? How did I get shot? Why..?_ "Huh?" He blinked in confusion, snapping out of his thoughts. Bokuto had apparently given him the answer to his so many questions but he was too busy day dreaming to even listen. "Oh! That's enough!" Akiteru cried out, pulling the black and white haired male out of the room, wanting to tell him how bad it could harm Tsukishima if he was reminded of the accident forcefully. Akaashi moved closer to the blond boy, placing a hand on his unharmed shoulder. "Tsukishima.." Akaashi's soft and collected tone managed to get Tsukishima to stop thinking about whatever it was Bokuto said but not completely. He wanted to remember. He  **had** to remember what happened. But he just couldn't. 

 

"Bokuto-san..." Akiteru heaved a sigh, shaking his head disapprovingly. "What you just did is a big no-no." He figured that the other male apparently had sort of the mindset of a little kid. Therefore, he would use that very way to talk to him. "The doctors said that Kei..  **Tsukki** shouldn't be reminded of the incident. We should let the memory come back on its own otherwise it might get him into a big shock. Do you understand?" Bokuto listened carefully, blinking at the blond male blanly as he spoke. "So.. I shouldn't tell him anything." Akiteru nodded at Bokuto's words. "Precisely. We should let him remem-" 

"But what if he asks about it?!" Bokuto cried out, his eyes widening as if someone had just smacked him really hard. "What should we do?" Akiteru frowned a little. The other male seemed panicked for some reason. He heaved a sigh once again and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Tell him something to distract him. Don't tell him what happened." Bokuto freaked out even more but he eventually nodded once, seeming so determined to keep the truth. "Alright! I won't tell him." He nodded once more and Akiteru chuckled softly. Yes.. The black and white haired male was exactly like a little kid. A kid that sometimes forgets things. Important things..


End file.
